


Ice Ice Baby

by theredheadedbookworm



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Backstage, F/M, Old Vic Theatre, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, The Crucible Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedbookworm/pseuds/theredheadedbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie surprises Richard on his birthday in London while attending the play 'The Crucible.' However when Richard gets nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, there is a couple surprises stored for her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video of Richard doing it last night on his birthday. This is also a side story to Boyfriend for Hire using the same characters, etc. I don't know or own any of the other actors mentioned in there. It's rated M for major smut! :D

After landing safely in London, England for the first time, Katie Sheridan took a deep breath and made her way through Heathrow. Running a hand though her shoulder length, red hair, she dodged her way around people and over to the Baggage Claim. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to get the long weekend off in order to surprise her boyfriend for over six weeks now. Today was Richard’s birthday and Katie wanted to make sure that she was there for him especially now since they were officially seriously dating. She would do practically anything for him and when tickets arrived at her office for his birthday from Pippa to surprise him, she decided to do it. 

“Pip!” Katie exclaimed with a laugh as she greeted her best friend as they hugged tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re here Kate, Richard’s been missing you terribly.” Pippa explained as her friend frowned suddenly.

“Seriously?”

“Duh. He knows I’m bringing someone tonight, but he thinks it’s a man.”

Katie laughed as she grabbed her luggage and followed Pippa outside to her car in the airport parking garage, “I hope he won’t be too disappointed that it’s not someone you met.” 

“No I’m absolutely positive that he will love you even more for coming to see him. Plus on his birthday, it will be great.” Pippa grinned as they placed Katie’s luggage and bag into Pippa’s small red car and got in watching everything in London as Pippa began giving her a small tour of London passing Big Ben, the London Eye and various places before she turned on a street in front of a large building. Stopping the car, Pippa turned and faced Katie with a smirk as she handed her a silver key.

“What is this?”

“This is Richard’s flat and this is the key to it. Go place your things inside and then let’s get you all dolled up to see him later. He’s at the Old Vic right now so don’t worry about him barging in at any moment. Come on, let’s go.” Pippa encouraged her with a smile as Katie stared at her in shock.

“Wait! I booked a hotel and all! I can’t stay here without Richard’s permission!” 

Pippa rolled her eyes, “Do you know how long he has waited to be truly alone with you? Without any of your annoying family barging in and questioning the relationship you two clearly have? Of course he will not be offended by you staying here! He will insist upon it! Now let’s go, we have two hours to get you ready for the performance!” Pippa said as she hopped out of the car and grabbed Katie’s things before she could protest.

“Pip! Wait!” Katie protested as she got out and immediately followed Pippa inside of the building. Pippa hopped on the elevator and Katie rolled her eyes as she did the same. She felt as if as she was intruding Richard’s apartment…flat right now and Pippa was not helping with her mixed emotions right now. She loved Richard and she knew deep down that he would love her being here, but still going into his place without him knowing, she felt…guilty. As she turned to push the down button on the elevator, it opened and Pippa lead her down the hallway to a single door on the right side of the building. Pippa unlocked the door and yanked Katie inside of the door closing it behind her before her friend could open her mouth once more. Katie meanwhile glanced around the large living room full of bookcases, a leather couch, a coffee table and a big television mounted on the wall over a fireplace. It was completely her boyfriend’s style and taste and she felt immediately at home in it. 

“Come on love, let’s get you ready.” 

 

***

Clearing her throat softly, Katie’s eyes went a bit wide as the car turned the corner and slowly stopped in front of the infamous Old Vic Theatre. Taking a deep breath, she exited the car and straightened her black v neck dress that stopped just below her knees. Clutching her black purse and running a hand through her now curly red hair, she glanced at the people waiting in line for the show before Pippa whipped out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Hey Rich…we’re here…okay meet you backstage,” Pippa said softly as she hung up the phone and flashed her backstage pass to the security guards telling them who Katie was and they gave her a nod as she flashed her ticket and followed Pippa inside slowly. Her black high heels made her nervous as she hated them tremendously with a passion. The closer she got to Richard, the more nervous she got. He had grown a beard for the role and she had Skyped with him and Facetimed as well, but this was the first time she’d see him since he had to return to London following the ‘Into the Storm’ premiere where they had officially announced their relationship. The magazines and press had been following them now ever since then including People itself. As much as she hated it, she knew people wanted to know. Richard hadn’t been happy with her in the beginning when he saw it was published in her own magazine, but after a couple days, he had come around apologizing. 

“Katie…come on.” Pippa said with a grin opening the backstage door and headed up the stairs past various crew members and extras before stopping suddenly in front of a black door with Richard’s name on it. Katie took a slow breathe as she watched her friend knock on the door and then give her boyfriend a big hug.

“Meet my date for the evening…well until you steal her away from me.” Pippa said as she tugged Katie’s arm gently and she waved eagerly at her now surprised boyfriend.

“Katie!” Richard exclaimed with a bright grin as he ran over to her and picked her up spinning her around in his arms. She laughed gleefully as he set her down, “You’re here! But…but you told me you couldn’t come…you little minx!” He exclaimed with a laugh before dipping her low in his arms and kissing her deeply. She grinned against his lips while wrapping her arms around him kissing him back just as hard. He groaned against her lips as her hand went through his short hair. As he straightened her up never losing contact with her lips, he pulled her close to him never wanting to lose the moment when a voice was heard behind them.

“Ten minutes Mr. Armitage.” 

Suddenly feeling sexually frustrated, Katie groaned in protest as she pulled away both of their breaths heavy and deep. He nodded towards the stagehand and ran a hand through her hair, “You look breath-taking my love.” 

Blushing a bit, “Not as much as you do baby. Happy Birthday.” She told him gently as she kissed him softly again before leaning against his strong, gentle chest. He held her closely to him as he watched Pippa check her phone after pretending to gag behind them. Suddenly he watched Pippa pop up a video and then smirk at it before slowly turning her head towards the couple.

Raising an eyebrow, Richard was suddenly nervous yet curious, “What is it?”

“Ever heard of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?” 

Katie began laughing as Richard groaned, “Who nominated me?”

“Marlise from the Anglophile Channel.”

Richard smirked a bit but then frowned at his girlfriend who began laughing again, “I love her! I am glad someone finally nominated you!” 

“I am going to challenge you if you keep laughing at me Katie Sheridan.” Richard threatened and Pippa laughed as Katie stopped laughing while narrowing her eyes a bit.

“You wouldn’t dare Armitage.”

“Oh I would and you know it baby. Now go find your seats so I can…get ready. John Proctor doesn’t exactly have a boner when he comes on stage.” He teased her kissing her again softly.

“As tempting as helping you sounds, I actually do love the play so fine I shall let you boss around me just this once. See you after the show and you have me to yourself until Tuesday morning sexy.” She told him with a grin. He grinned back and kissed her again before releasing Katie from his grip. She smiled at him giving him a smile and a slight wave before she followed Pippa to the stage and they sat in their seats chatting softly until the play began.

***

As she stood in line by the stage door, Katie found that Richard’s fans recognized her and were nothing, but kind to her and Pippa. In the middle of the circle of fans was a small seat and an empty bucket with a cooler of ice and water next to it. Richard would accept the Ice Bucket Challenge immediately since it was for a good cause and Katie smiled when the backstage door opened and there stood her man in a nice suit greeting fans. He began signing autographs and taking pictures before glancing over at the bucket.   
He groaned with a laugh as a group of people began singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him as Katie smiled at him whipping out her cell phone and began recording it. A couple of other people did the same but he smiled at Katie and watched over to her speaking into her phone knowing that Katie would send this to Pippa later on. 

“Oh God,” Richard groaned with a big smile as he ran a hand over his beard, “So this is the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Um Marlise from the Anglophile Channel nominated me and um I’m going to donate money to the ALS, the Anthony Nolan Trust Fund for Michael and the cast and Young Minds.co.uk which is a charity for children with mental disabilities...so yeah.” Richard spoke clearly into her phone as Katie grinned and snickered following him over to the seat.

Richard sat down as people began cheering for him. As the ice bucket slowly was lifted over his head, he began making panting noises and she grinned, “Babe breathe.”   
He nodded before closing his eyes tightly as the ice bucket was dumped over his head with the bucket landing on top of him. Katie laughed and cheered along with everyone else as he stood up getting ready to nominate people.

“I...I would like to nominate Kevin Spacey…and my lovely girlfriend Katie Sheridan!” Richard said with a playful, sneaky grin as he reached over and tugged Katie over to him. 

“I’m going to murder you.” She whispered to him as she shook her head no.

He just laughed heartily carefully sitting her down as the next bucket was getting ready, “You love me really.”

Katie rolled her eyes as Pippa took her phone and began recording it, “Hi I’m Katie Sheridan, and I’ve been nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by my mean boyfriend Richard Armitage. I accept the challenge since he is mean and knows I do not turn down dares. So here I am about to get soaked. I challenge all the editors under my command at People Magazine. I also challenge my brother Kyle Sheridan, my sister in law Marissa and a dear friend of ours that hasn’t been challenged yet Lee Pace! Okay you all have twenty-four hours to complete the challenge. ALS is such a horrible disease, keep spreading the word everywhere…okay let’s do it.” Katie said the last part as the bucket was lifted over her head. Letting out a loud scream as the water and ice was dumped over her head, she jumped up and ran her hands over her face feeling her entire body tremble and shake uncontrollably. Richard laughed heartily as he wrapped a towel around her running his wet hands on her back.

“Thank you love.” He whispered to her with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her wishing everyone a good evening leading her down the path towards the waiting car. Katie shivered a bit in his arms as he helped her climb inside while Pippa handed Richard her phone with the video.

“Send it to me.”

“I will thanks so much Pip.” Katie thanked her with a grin as Richard smiled and nodded, “Yes thank you Pippa.” 

“Anytime, enjoy your weekend you two.” 

The door closed behind them and Richard smiled at her kissing her forehead gently, “You are a good sport.”

“And you are a mean boyfriend like I said. You may be the birthday boy, but you have some major making up to do.” Katie retorted with a raised eyebrow. 

“How about a nice, hot shower when we get back to my place?” He asked her softly in her ear causing her to shiver a bit. Smirking a bit, “Well it’s a start.” She remarked with a grin.

 

***  
As soon the door opened, Richard crushed Katie into his arms as he closed the door behind them. He kissed her deeply as he tore her towel off of her throwing hers on the couch next to his own not even bothering with the fact that both towels were still incredibly wet. She moaned against his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up easily in his arms walking down the hallway through his large bedroom and into his large bathroom where there was a separate shower next to a large garden bathtub. 

Giving her one soft kiss as he set her down, he quickly turned the water on in the shower letting it get warm before giving her a smile. “Katie it means the world to me that you’re here out of all days. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy every moment with me here since this is my hometown. I…um also well if you feel uncomfortable with anything that could happen, please tell me and I will stop immediately alright?”

“Richard just shut up and kiss me.” Katie said with a smile grin as she reached down and took her dress off revealing herself only in her lacy black bra and matching panties. She smirked at Richard’s reaction as it fell to the floor landing in a heap. He growled deeply before crushing her into his arms kissing her deeply as he quickly unhooked her bra throwing it on the ground before leaning his head down giving deep, open mouthed kisses down her neck nibbling on the skin before taking one of her large breasts in his hand. She ran a hand through his hair as he stared at it before licking his lips slowly using the tip of his tongue, “God you’re so amazing. Every inch of you is perfect love. Every. Single. Inch.” He murmured before latching himself onto a nipple sucking and nibbling on it moving towards the now cold one. She moaned loudly as she shrugged off his wet suit jacket. He quickly shrugged it off before he tugged his head up with a grin. He growled and leaned to nip at her neck again before she stepped away and undressed him slowly. She unlaced his tie throwing it to the ground as she then quickly unbuttoned his black waistcoat followed by his white shirt leaving him in nothing but his pants. He grinned and trailed a finger up and down her cheek their eyes barely leaving one another’s sight as she unbuttoned his black slacks tugging them down leaving him completely naked in front of her.

“Do you normally go commando or am I just that lucky?” She asked curiously with a smirk while he grinned back leaning down to tug her panties down. They both kicked the remaining of their clothing off and he smirked back slowly walking her towards the shower.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He replied as he opened the door and helped her step inside. The warm water that hit her felt amazing and she simply spent seconds underneath the shower hose before letting Richard do the same to warm up. He groaned softly as she stepped behind him and began slowly massaging his back. She grinned at his reaction before he turned around swiftly pushing her gently against the wall kissing her chest again before moving his hands down towards her now getting warm center slowly pressing his fingers close to her massaging her thighs gently.

“Does that feel good baby?” 

“Oh god yes, keep going Richard don’t stop.” She groaned as her hand trailed down his stomach and began massaging him in her hands. He gasped lightly before slamming a finger inside of her. Katie gasped before grinning and began stroking him faster.

“Fuck.” Richard whispered with a grin pushing another finger in there and she grinned at him swearing not use to the formal, polite, kind Englishman getting naughty and frisky.

“I love it when you curse, you sound so sexy.” She told him with a grin as he began stroking his fingers moving up and down inside of her causing her to moan loudly. One hand of hers gripped the wall the best she could while the other stroked his long, hard, erect cock. He grinned at her and pushed himself against her.

“I don’t think I can be gentle right now Katie.” 

“Then don’t.” She told him confidently as he smirked before removing his fingers from her while pushing her hand away from him. Before she could blink, he held her in his arms before slamming into her. Gasping loudly, she rested her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around him tightly as she adjusted to accommodate his large size inside of her. 

Richard ran a hand down her cheek again, “Katie…I…”

She smiled and kissed him gently, “I know my love.” She murmured with a grin as she pushed herself against him causing him to growl in lust as he began thrusting into her slowly before he picked up his speed wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Hold on…I…you feel so amazing in me. It’s perfect.” He told her in between loud moans of desire and Katie smiled nodding her head understanding what he meant. She listened to his instructions as he held her close sucking on her earlobe while groaning loudly into her ear. As his speed continued to increase, she could feel her stomach tightening and her walls pulling him inside inviting him to make her explode. 

“I’m so close…oh Richard that feels so good.” 

“Me too...scream my name when you come all over me. I want everyone to know that you are mine and mine alone.” He demanded grunting a bit and she nodded doing anything for him. His mouth opened wider and quickly shaped into an oval shape as he held her close moaning her name loudly into her ear. Knowing that he was close, she grinned and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back before pulling away groaning loudly.

“Oh fuck oh baby…” He cried out before exploding in her suddenly. They both held onto one another before she felt a tiny pinch on her clit causing her to scream loudly feeling as if she was going to fall to the tile of the shower if Richard wasn’t holding onto her tightly. The waves of desire flowed through her as she held him close to her, “Richard!” she screamed as she exploded all over him. Both breathed deep, loud pants attempting to catch their breaths as the water flowed all around them. 

Running a hand through Richard’s wet hair, Katie smiled and leaned forwards to kiss him again, “That was unbelievable.” 

“Amazing.” He corrected her and she smiled as she slowly unwrapped herself from his embrace. Richard however kept a steady arm around her waist before turning off the water and smirking at her as he turned around to face her.

“Don’t you want to take a real shower?”

“Trust me love we will taking lots of showers during your weekend here. As for now, I just want you in my bed with me keeping each other warm, but also dry.” He smirked a bit as he opened the door to the shower and easily picked her up again walking back into the bedroom closing the door behind them enjoying every single second he had with the woman he loved in his arms.


End file.
